


What A Great Cock You Have, Mr. Wolf?

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Werewolf Jaskier | Dandelion, but theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Geralt realizes that Jaskier has been hiding something from him. What he didn't expect to find was his friend willing to partake in his needs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 48
Collections: All Hallows Geraskier





	What A Great Cock You Have, Mr. Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> wee woo this is for the Geraskier Halloween event

The scent was subtle at first and Geralt scolded himself for not realizing sooner. He rushed up the stairs until he came to the door of the apartment. He paused to listen, hoping that Jaskier was still in there and he wasn't going to have to chase down a rogue wolf. He slowly opened the door, hand reaching for the blade upon his back as he braced himself for anything. He let out a sound of relief when he saw Jaskier in his kitchen leaning against his sink. 

“Jaskier?” He snapped his head in his direction, the start of a snarl exposing sharp teeth, eyes wild as the soft blue shifted to such a lovely dark green. His face looked sharper beneath the flickering kitchen light and Geralt had hesitated to ready his blade. He knew that was a mistake and that he was lucky Jaskier hadn’t lunged.

“Don’t come near me.” Sweat dripped from Jaskiers brow and he had already started to pant. Geralt shifted his weight so as not to startle Jaskier, the heavy scent of cedarwood filled the room but Geralt could smell something else beneath it, something far sweeter.

“How long exactly did you plan to put this off? Did you think you could just hide away and the problem would vanish? How many moons has it been?” Jaskier wouldn’t look Geralt in the eye, color quickly vanishing as they grew dark. He let out a low growl as Geralt stepped closer but that didn’t stop the witcher from grabbing the bard at the back of his neck forcing him to look at Geralt. “I won’t ask again Jaskier.”

“Six moons.” Jaskiers voice was full of shame and he squirmed in Geralt's grip. Jaskiers scent only grew stronger by the second and it was starting to affect Geralt, a warm feeling building in his gut. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Geralt smelled blood and looked down to find Jaskier had dug claws into the palms of his hands and that's when Geralt knew exactly where in his cycle he was. 

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone, this is a problem I caused. Let me go.” Jaskier tried to push Geralt away but he refused to budge. Geralt knew he wouldn’t last long if he stayed, the complications of their relationship along with the addicting scent that Jaskier was letting off just might break Geralt’s restraint. 

“No.” Geralt steadied himself, trying desperately to ignore the firm push of Jaskiers cock against his hip, how sharp teeth curved over a soft bottom lip or the battering of Jaskier’s heart against the flat of Geralt's hand on his chest. Something shifted in Jaskier, the way his eyes fell half closed and he let out a quiet growl as he pressed himself closer.

“Help me…” His words were barely over a whisper, tucked away into the dip of Geralt's throat. A rough tongue beneath his jaw had Geralt stifling his own moan. He knew exactly how this worked, how Jaskier would have this need in him until the full moon was over. He thought back on the last six months trying to figure out how he missed  _ this,  _ such a strong scent and odd behaviors but nothing seemed amiss to his witcher senses. 

“Jaskier you’ll regret this.” He could feel him panting, nose pressing itself into the spot he had marked as he scented Geralt. Jaskiers hand wandered downward, those slender fingers finding exactly what they were looking for as they grasped around Geralt’s trapped cock.

“You want it.” Jaskier let out an almost annoyed huff, like Geralt should know exactly what it was this dance entailed. He could give in to his own base desire, to let Jaskier consume him to his core or he could fight this and make things worse. Geralt grasped the back of Jaskiers head and gave it a yank, revealing the course fur that now grew along his jaw. Jaskier gave another roll of his hips, letting out a needy moan and that’s when Geralt made his decision.

Their kiss was rough, sharp teeth nicking at his lip, sharper claws tearing at the back of his shirt and when they finally made it to a bed barely any of it was left on his body. Geralt had always imagined the weight of Jaskiers body on top of him during lonely nights, but this was completely different than he ever thought it would be. The heat of his body against his, how he was trapped between Geralt's legs as he rutted against his hip all quiet gasps and moans as they became acquainted. His trousers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“Jaskier…” Geralt took to memory his face, darkened eyes dazed beyond belief and he watched as Jaskier sunk down, his tongue seeking out every crevice of his body. 

  
  


“You smell different.” Jaskier looked at him strangely, bright blue eyes already half way to sleep and he grumbled. 

“What does that even mean Geralt?” He let out a huff, stray hair clung to his forehead and Geralt resisted the urge to reach out to push it back. It felt... Too intimate even after what they had just done.

“You always smelled of cedar, strong and acidic but now you smell sweet like oranges. Different.” Geralt could almost see gears turning in Jaskiers mind and he made a face he couldn’t read. He suddenly turned over onto his side facing away from Geralt.

“Well this is just embarrassing, for the both of us really because we are apparently both fools.” Jaskier laughed, curling in on himself. “Oh poor Geralt, love sickness made you blind. I have always been in love with you and I guess even your Witcher nose couldn’t tell.”

Jaskier rolled back over to face him, hands gently cupping his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaskier gave him a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to be honest with you. I thought telling you I had become a werewolf would be easier than telling you I had feelings. At least the werewolf problem has a known solution, feelings on the other hand are much harder to solve.” Jaskier stared at him, the peak of his tongue at the corner of his mouth before he leaned in to kiss Geralt softly. He let Jaskier melt against him, melding themselves around each other as they explored a softness that was not there before.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other, the sound of quiet breathing the last thing that Geralt remembered and when he awoke hours later Jaskier was still there and not part of any dream.

  
  



End file.
